A Prophecy: The Second Generation
by fairychild01
Summary: “Excellent, you have done great work Goyle. What perfect revenge! He shall be raised as my own and shall be the greatest Dark Lord of all time. The son of the only man to defeat Voldemort is mine! And now to place my mark upon him…”


"It has been done master. The Prophecy is almost complete", said a voice.

"Good, and the boy?" asked the Master

"He is here," the voice said.

A man in a black cape handed a bundled baby to a Man in a green cape, his Master. The Master took down his hood and his pale pointed face smiled.

"Excellent, you have done great work Goyle. What perfect revenge! He shall be raised as my own and shall be the greatest Dark Lord of all time. The son of the only man to defeat Voldemort is mine! And now to place my mark upon him…" The blonde haired master raised his wand and pointed at the young baby's arm, before he could utter his spell a Woman appeared in front of him.

"PUT THE BOY DOWN!" the woman yelled.

"And just why would I listen to such a creature as yourself?" the Master smirked. The woman lowered her wand she clutched in her righted hand then raised her left hand and threw a ball of fire at the two men. An explosion went off between them and the bundle was dropped.

"GET OUT OF HERE SHE'S A PYRO!" Goyle shouted to his master. Another ball of fire came hurdling at him. Goyle was hit and the fireball erupted killing him.

"GOYLE!" shouted the master. Another flame ball was pitched at the master.

"This isn't over yet Janessa!" the master yelled before disappearing.

Janessa ran over to the bundled baby. She picked him up and held him close to her chest.

"There, there cousin, it's all right I've got you now." she spoke softly and uncovered the boys face.

"My God! You look just like him," She cried!

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Janessa didn't go home that night; she went to Hagrid's house.

"Hagrid I brought him back, see, Uncle Harry's and Aunt Ginny's boy"Janessa Cried!

"I caught Draco Malfoy and Goyle at Godrics Hollow! They were performing a Ceremony! I couldn't stop them before they murdered the Prophet Luna but I was able to save baby James" she said.

"Ya know Janessa yer gonna have to take care of lil James here" Hagrid said.

"But Hagrid! You are the Headmaster of Hogwarts! There's no safer place then here!" Janessa exclaimed.

"My name is too well known and hated among the Death Dragons. Lil James needs be kept a Secret"

"Besides Janessa, you an' him err connected now. Yer both orphans an' all."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

YOU KILLED MY PARENTS!" Janessa Screamed!

"Now, now, that's not entirerally true, I didn't want to kill BOTH of your parents. Your mother was a filthy mudblood that deserved death how was I to know your father would be idiot enough to die trying to save her?" Draco said with a twisted smile.

"The boy will never trust you he is orphaned because of you! You will never learn will you? You've made the same mistake as your Master, Harry died to save James, that boy has power over you!" Janessa cried out

"DON'T ECUSE ME OF FOLLOWING IN MY FORMER MASTER'S FOOTSTEPS! I didn't try to kill James nor will I ever! I mean the prophecy says he will be greater then his father and his father's enemy combined, I wont let such an opportunity pass me by! I will not be idiot enough to be his enemy He will be my greatest strength and comrade! Now be a dear and tell me where you hide him. TELL ME! "Draco shouted

"I LIVE WHERE YOUR HEART COULD NEVER MAKE HOME NOR VISIT!" she screamed

"Hmm you silly girl I have no heart!" Draco laughed and his voice faded away.

"Oh my god, what happened?" Janessa asked herself she awoke from a horrible nightmare and was out of breath and sweating. She climbed out of bed and ran to the Crib across the room. She peered inside and saw baby James fast asleep.

"What am I going to do about all this?" Janessa asked herself. She went down stairs and poured herself a glass of milk and started to make breakfast.

It was morning and she was going to be late for work. She didn't get home from Hagrids until very late and had to burry through her attic to find her old crib for baby James. The home belonged to grandparents originally and then to her parents Ron and Hermione Weasley. Janessa was 19 years old and currently worked in the ministry in the department of secrets. It was due to her close ties to the potters and her extraordinary gifts (her being a pyro) that she was sent on the mission of finding and securing a safe home for baby James. After the death of Ginny and Harry Potter, Janessa went and hunted down their murder Crabbe to stop him from delivering the child to Draco. Unfortunately Crabbe was not alone and the baby James was transferred to the hands of another one of Draco's death dragons. Janessa went for a month tracing down each death dragon that had ever laid hands on baby James. Finally she had completed her mission she killed Goyle and saved James moments before Draco took control of him. She contacted the head of her department who told her to leave the child with Hagrid and then report to work for a briefing at 8:00am-The current time for her: 8:15am.

"I'm running so late" Janessa exclaimed she ran up stairs to grab her wand and gently awoke the sleeping baby.

"OOH don't cry please don't cry" she whimpered holding the child in her left arm. She raised her right arm and flicked her wand and disapparated.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

"Hello Minister, I'm so sorry I'm late there was a situation..." Janessa began but was cut off first by the cranky cries of her cousin in her arm and then by the minister himself.

"Yes so I've heard, anyway, Janessa...for today's briefing I'll be giving you information for your next assignment. The young Potter will be placed in your charge and you will both be put into hiding..."

"WAIT! WHAT? I...I...I can't! I'm not the boy's mother; I don't even know how to take care of child! I never understood children even when I was one! I have a career... I'm a career woman! I mean I work for the department of secrets which is a "secret department of the department of mysteries, I'm even a trained Auror..." Janessa was cut off again

"Exactly you are one of the smartest and most skilled Witches in the ministry, I'm sure going into hiding with a toddler will be the simplest task ever to be assinged to you."

"But...what about my Co-Workers and the head of my department?" Janessa inquired still holding the fussing babe in her arms.

"We have come up with a plan to announce you will be on maternal leave, and you'll be going to the country for a bit of peace and relaxation," he said.

"WHAT! I'm 19 years old! What will my friends and coworkers think of me? I can't say I'm pregnant! I'm not married! I don't even have a boyfriend!" Janessa exclaimed which was the cause of the child protest and more screams.

"Well fortunately due to your work habits and being gone away from the office so frequently none of them really know that. Anyway moving on to where you shall be located... You will pick up the last name Black and discard your Weasley last name, and we also suggest you go by Jane instead of Janessa. We will be placing you in the old black family house Grimmauld Place. We have contacted a current living black relative, Mrs. Tonks Lupin. She is a former Auror and has agreed to say you are her much younger and single mother sister, and that will be the story you are to tell the local villagers." The minister then dismissed her from his office.

Janessa walked outside the minister's office and was greeted by three elder men in purple robes.

"We have come to escort you to your new living arrangements." the tallest man said.

"I think I'll be fine on my own from here thanx." Janessa complained

"The minister insists..." the second tallest man stated. And with that the third man grabbed hold of Janessa's right arm and led her to another room deep inside the department of mysteries.

"Ready?" the tallest said to the second tallest.

"I'm not," Janessa moaned.

They didn't listen nor care within seconds they were sent away and apparated in front of number 12 Grimmauld place.


End file.
